


Amaranth (Art Masterlist)

by tamiko_unknown (fandomdough)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomdough/pseuds/tamiko_unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart masterlist for the second round of <a href="http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Reverse Bang</a>. Inspired work <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1171738">Amaranth</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ziusura/pseuds/ziusura">ziusura</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaranth (Art Masterlist)

**The Messenger** [[Tumblr](http://fandomdough.tumblr.com/post/75926703204/the-messenger-for-teen-wolf-reverse-bang-art)] 

The final version of my initial prompt image.

Tools: tablet, Open Canvas 1.1, Photoshop 7.0

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Amaranth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171738) by [ziusura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziusura/pseuds/ziusura)




End file.
